The present invention concerns a fabricated fireplace structure for placement in front of an existing fireplace opening.
Conventional fireplaces are notoriously inefficient and accordingly the prior art discloses numerous fireplace arrangements all directed toward more efficient utilization of fireplace heat. Most such fireplace structures must be considered permanent for incorporation into the fireplace structure during fireplace construction. Commonly such permanent fireplace improvements include the provision for directing an inlet flow of air upwardly along the side walls and back wall of a firebox with the heated air being returned through outlet vents with little or no radiant heating of the room space. A further drawback to known fireplace structures is the loss of heated room air through the fireplace and flue. While obviously some room air is required for combustion, a substantial excess flow passes through the fireplace flue.